Unknown Girl
by Iwanaga-hime
Summary: Kedatangan tetangga baru dan seorang S Class Hero pada saat yang hampir bersamaan agak mengundang curiga bagi Genos. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah keduanya mirip sekali–tapi kenapa mulai dari sifat hingga cara berpakaian sangat berbeda? Genos merasa perlu menyelidikinya.../warning: OC/Update chapter 6/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**[Bagian I – Tetangga Baru dan Mantan Pacar]**

 **One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata**

…

Boks berwarna cokelat diangkat dengan mudah, sedangkan sebuah ransel hitam dijinjing. Gadis–atau wanita–bersurai cokelat panjang–yang terlihat sedikit kemerahan ketika terkena cahaya–berjalan menyusuri gang-gang yang terlihat sepi, tak menampakkan aura kehidupan sama sekali. Dua benda yang disebutkan di atas dibawa bersama sang gadis.

"Kota Z, eh? Benar-benar sudah ditinggalkan…"

Setelah beberapa kali melewati belokan, wanita itu bisa melihat sebuah apartemen yang agak tua, dengan warna cat yang mulai pudar.

"… Aku pulang…" gumam gadis itu.

* * *

Genos yang sedang membersihkan toilet menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sensornya mengatakan ada manusia di sekitar sini. Tidak berbahaya, tapi…

"Masa' sih ada warga yang datang kemari?" Genos bergumam pada diri sendiri, merasa agak panik. Kota Z yang ia tinggali sekarang bersama _sensei_ nya–Saitama–ditinggalkan bukan tanpa alasan. Munculnya banyak monster di sini dapat membahayakan para penduduk, sehingga para penduduk memilih pindah ketimbang tinggal di sini. Tapi kenapa ada yang datang…?

Genos berlari keluar kamar apartemen dan menuruni tangga. Belum sampai setengah jalan, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah menjinjing ransel dan membawa boks berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Oh, tetangga…?" gadis itu bertanya–tunggu, mungkin lebih tepat disebut wanita? Ia tampak seumuran dengan Saitama,

"Nona, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Genos bertanya sesopan mungkin. Kasar bila dirinya langsung mengusir wanita itu dari tempat ini.

"Pindahan tentunya," wanita itu menjawab "Uuuh… maaf, bisa minggir sedikit? Aku tidak bias lewat…" Genos tetap berdiri di tempatnya, tak menghiraukan wanita itu. Wanita itu bergeser ke kiri, Genos ikut ke kiri. Wanita itu ke kanan, Genos pun ikut ke kanan. Sang wanita mulai jengkel.

"Aku sedang mencoba naik ke atas, anak muda. Jadi, bisa minggir sedikit dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusan pindahan ini dengan segera?" wanita itu bertanya, jelas terlihat dongkol akan kelakuan Genos.

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa." Genos menjawab.

"Oh? Apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Saya memang tak punya hak melarangmu, namun tempat ini tidak aman."

"Dan kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Tempat ini penuh dengan monster–"

"Yang bisa mengancam nyawa dan keselamatanku? Ya ya, aku sudah mengerti. Sekarang, bisa minggir?"

"Baguslah jika Anda sudah mengerti. Bukankah sebaiknya Anda pulang ke rumah Anda?"

"Tidak mau."

"Dan kenapa begitu?"

"Mencoba mengejekku ya? Dengar, nak. Aku–"

 _Tap tap tap_

Kalimat wanita itu terpotong oleh suara langkah kaki lain yang tengah menaiki tangga. Sosok berkepala botak masuk dalam penglihatan mereka.

"Genos? Siapa in–oh, Yamika. Lama tak bertemu."

Ah, ternyata Saitama.

* * *

"Muridmu agak menyebalkan, eh?"

"Aku tahu,"

Sementara Genos menyeduh teh untuk Saitama dan Yamika–wanita yang ia temui di tangga tadi–, Yamika dan Saitama saling berbisik membicarakan sang _cyborg_ berambut pirang.

Genos kembali dengan sebuah teko dan tiga gelas cangkir. Ia kemudian duduk diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Maaf karena telah hampir mengusirmu tadi. Saya tak tahu Anda adalah teman Saitama-sensei." Genos mengangkat suara, meminta maaf. Yamika hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tak apa, peringatanmu semuanya benar, kok. Omong-omong, tak usah sesopan itu. Kita akan bertetangga mulai sekarang, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

" _Ha'I, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Genos membalas ucapan Yamika sambil menegakkan tubuh, sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan santai seperti semula dan bertanya: "Aku punya pertanyaan, mungkin agak lancang, tapi… apa hubungan kalian?"

 _Brush_

Teh yang sedang diminum Saitama dan Yamika langsung disemburkan begitu saja. Entah tehnya memang sangat panas atau pertanyaan Genos yang jadi penyebab. Kedua terbatuk-batuk, sementara Genos mengelap meja dan buru-buru memberi keduanya air minum. Keduanya menghabiskan air itu sekali teguk.

"Maaf–"

"T-tak apa, Genos-san… keberatan kalau kujawab, Saitama-san?" Yamika bertanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Saitama yang sudah tenang hanya mengangguk.

"Aku dan Saitama-san… adalah mantan pacar."

"Yah, aku yang minta putus dengan Yamika, sih."

 **TBC**

Halo, saya datang meramaikan fandom ini.

tolong beritahu kalau agak OOC ya :'3

 _don't forget to review~_

 **iwanagahimesama**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Bagian II – Pahlawan Baru]**

 **One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata**

…

Puri Puri Prisoner mendelik pada monster di depannya. Tubuh pria tersebut sudah bersimbah darah dan babak belur–tak kuat lagi berdiri. Sial, _S Class Hero_ macam apa dia? Apa memang dia yang terlalu lemah atau monstr tersebut yang kelewat kuat. Jika saja ada King, mungkin monster yang satu ini sudah wafat sekali lirik.

 _(Sayangnya, King itu sebenarnya... tidak kuat sama sekali.)_

Puri Puri Prisoner sudah siap mati, ketika sang monster berjalan mendekatinya. Namun–

 _Craash!_

–rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang.

Pria yang tak sadar sudah menutup mata erat-erat seperti pengecut itu akhirnya membuka mata. Seorang wanita tinggi bersurai cokelat berdiri memunggunginya. _Katana_ tajam berada digeggaman tangan kiri yang terlindungi sarung tangan _fingerless_ sang wanita seperti mengancam si monster untuk segera pergi.

Wanita itu mengambil kuda-kuda. Kaki kirinya ditekuk hingga membentuk 90 derajat, sedangkan kaki kanan lurus ke belakang, dengan hanya jari-jari kaki yang menyentuh tanah. Pegangan _katana_ dipegang menghadap si monster. Telapak tangan kanan menjadi tumpuan berat badan sang wanita. Dalam hitungan detik, sang wanita sudah berlari secepat kilat ke arah sang monster–yang lengannya terngah berdarah akibat sang wanita, ketika Puri Puri Prisoner terpojok tadi.

Sang monster mengayunkan lengannya yang tak berdarah, hendak mencengkram sang wanita, namun sang wanita lebih cepat. Sang wanita melompat tepat ketika tangan sang monster yang hendak mencengkramnya menyentuh tanah, sehingga tanah langsung retak dan menerbangkan tanah-tanah tersebut. Wanita itu terus melompat, mengambil tanah-tanah yang beterbangan tersebut sebagai pijakan, hingga akhirnya melompat sampai ke atas kepala sang monster.

Ia mengeluarkan seringai seram.

" _The end_."

Puri Puri Prisoner menatapnya dengan terbelalak, sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Cih, kalau kalian berani memanggil kami semua kemari hanya demi hal yang tidak penting–"

"Tenang, Tatsumaki-san. Kami memanggil kalian dengan sengaja, agar bisa memperkenalkan seorang pahlawan baru..."

"Oh? Memangnya aku peduli?"

"... Dia adalah seorang S Class."

Pandangan tak percaya langsung ditujukan pada sang eksekutif Hero Association. Bahkan Tatsumaki yang mengomel dari tadi pun bungkam. Melihat kondisi yang sudah tenang, sang eksekutif berdeham dan berkata: "Yamimi-san, silakan masuk."

Semua orang menahan napas dan terpaku, takjub akan kecantikan wanita yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Surai cokelat panjang miliknya terlihat sedikit kemerahan tertimpa cahaya lampu, manik hijau zamrudnya tampak bening, dan kulitnya putih pucat bak boneka porselen. Wanita itu mengenakan _choker_ abu-abu, jaket tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam, _dress_ selutut yang senada dengan _choker_ nya, dan sepatu bot hitam.

Wanita itu hanya memandang mereka datar, seakan tak tertarik. Ia hnya mengangguk pada mereka dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Yamimi. Salam kenal," ucapnya bosan.

"K-kau yang waktu itu...!" ucap Puri Puri Prisoner. Yamimi hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Oh, kau lagi." balas Yamimi.

Genos terdiam. Bukannya wanita ini adalah...

... _Yamika_?

 **TBC**

 _don't forget to review~_

 _Minimal 4 review buat update an minggu depan. No review no update._

 **iwanagahimesama**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Bagian III – Alasan]**

 **One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata**

…

Satu hal yang membuat Genos penasaran pada Yamika adalah alasan kenapa wanita muda itu putus dengan Saitama. Meski otaknya kadang berdebat, mana yang lebih penting antara mencari tahu identitas Yamimi atau mengetahui alasan kenapa Yamika dan Saitama putus, ia merasa harus menyelesaikan keduanya bersamaan. Meski ia tidak tahu caranya, sih.

"Genos-san? Kau sedang apa? Merenung?"

Suara feminim dari balkon sebelah membuyarkan lamunan Genos. Genos menoleh, mendapati Yamika dalam balutan kaus berwarna oranye dan legging hitam. Segelas susu cokelat berada dalam genggaman sang wanita.

"... Hanya melamun. Yamika-san sendiri sedang apa?" Genos menjawab dan bertanya balik. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Genos sedang berada di balkon, maka jawabannya adalah karena dia sedang merenung. Saitama sudah tidur–berhubung sekarang sudah jam 10 malam lebih. Tentu Genos tak mau mengganggu–atau parahnya lagi, membangunkan– _sensei_ nya yang tengah asyik berkelana di alam mimpi.

"Hmm..." Yamika tampak berpikir "Enggak ada alasan spesifik, sih. Cuma ingin minum susu di luar."

"... Oh."

Hening sesaat. Sunyi menyelinap di antara kedua orang tersebut. Keduanya terdiam, bingung hendak membicarakan apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Genos memang jarang bicara berdua dengan Yamika tanpa Saitama. Yamika lebih dekat dengan Saitama, sih.

"Err... hei, di kota sedang ada pasar malam. Mau ikut denganku?"

"... Boleh,"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Genos mengiyakan Yamika.

* * *

Jadi, di sinilah ia. Berjalan beriringan dengan Yamika, berusaha menyamakan langkah Yamika yang kecil namun cepat. Benar kata Yamika saat mereka sedang berjalan tadi, langkah laki-laki itu lambat namun lebar. Berbeda dengan perempuan, yang kecil namun cepat.

"Jadi... mau kemana dulu?"

"Terserah Yamika-san saja,"

Yamika menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik lengan baju Genos. "Ayolah, Genos-san. Aku enggak pernah melihatmu tersenyum, apalagi tertawa! Makanya aku mau melihatmu riang sedikit." Yamika mencerocos.

Ah. Riang, ya.

Genos mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Genos sadar–hatinya gelap dan dipenuhi dendam. Ia tak pantas bahagia, setidaknya sebelum ia mengalahkan _cyborg_ yang telah membunuh keluarganya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sudah untung Genos punya Dr. Kuseno dan Saitama dipihaknya. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk berbahagia, dan sekarang mantan pacar gurunya ingin ia terlihat lebih riang?

"Genos-san," Yamika mengelus-elus punggung Genos "Aku memang enggak tahu apa-apa tentang kamu, tapi jika kamu kesulitan atau membutuhkan seseorang untuk curhat... datang saja padaku, ya?"

Yamika memang tak berbuat banyak. Tak sekuat Saitama. Tak sehebat Dr. Kuseno.

Namun Genos tahu–

 _Hatinya sesara mau pecah, meski ia tahu ia tak lagi memiliki hati._

–Yamika kini berada dipihaknya.

"Kenapa... kalian putus?" Genos tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, namun rasa penasarannya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi "Padahal kalian terlihat sangat akrab..."

"Aku dan Saitama?" ekspresi Yamika mengeras sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sang wanita memandang langit "Banyak yang menghalangi, Genos. Namun itu bukan intinya," Yamika menghentikan perkataanna sesaat dan memandang Genos "Ada satu, Genos. Ada satu masalah yang membuatku dan dia berpisah. Itu luka lama... aku enggak–"

"Kalau Yamika-san merasa risih, aku enggak akan bertanya," Genos merespon "Katakan saja kalau kau siap, Yamika-san."

Yamika menghapus air mata yang mulai tergenang di ekor matanya. Ternyata membahas ini dapat membuat Yamika yang santai dan periang menangis juga. "Terima kasih, Genos," balas Yamika "Mau kembali sekarang?"

"... Boleh."

Keduanya tak jadi berkeliling di pasar malam, namun percakapan tadi akan tetap teringat dalan ingatan.

Yamika dengan relung di hatinya, dan Genos dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin meluap dalan otaknya.

 **TBC**

Don't forget to review~ more review, faster update~

 **iwanagahimesama**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Bagian IV – Pertemuan yang Tak Disengaja]**

 **One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata**

…

Yamimi meneguk kopinya perlahan, menyesapi rasanya dengan tenang. Wanita itu duduk tegak di kursi kafe, dengan Genos yang duduk di depannya. Keduanya tak sengaja bertemu ketika sedang melawan monster level... level iblis, kalau tidak salah.

Genos menatap Yamimi dengan saksama–meneliti penampilan wanita itu. Yamimi benar persis terlihat seperti Yamika, kecuali rambutnya yang–ternyata–sedikit bergelombang. Sangking sedikitnya, Genos bahkan tak sadar. Yamimi meniup poninya karena dianggap mengganggu, sebelum mendelik galak pada Genos.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Tuan?"

Genos mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tuan? Sopan sekali wanita ini. "Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Oh, begitu ya..."

"Namanya Yamika,"

Genos dapat menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu menjadi kaku sebentar dan iris hijau zamrud milik sang wanita sedikit membulat. Namun sedetik kemudian, Yamimi kembali seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak bertanya,"

"Aku tahu,"

Ada sesuatu yang salah, dan Genos tahu itu.

* * *

"Tidak usah mengantarku pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Yamimi berkata dingin, ketika Genos bersikeras mengantarnya pulang. Yamimi kembali meniup poninya yang dianngap mengganggu dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya, lain kali aku akan membayarnya," Yamimi menoleh kearah Genos dan menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Genos. Pandangan Genos kabur, dan Genos merasa pusing seperti dunia telah diputarbalikkan. Genos hampir merasa ingin pingsan–

"Genos-san? _Daijoubu desu ka_?"

Manik keemasan Genos langsung menoleh ke samping, mendapati Yamika yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur khawatir. Genos mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, heran. Ia menoleh ke depan dan mendapati Yamimi telah menghilang.

"Genos-san? Apa kau sakit? Atau ada kerusakan pada sistemmu?"

Genos menggeleng. Tapi, serius–apa–bagaimana–kapan–

"Genos-san...?"

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa, Yamika-san. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Oh, sungguh? Apa kau juga sedang berjalan pulang, Genos-san."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yamika-san. Kebetulan aku juga baru mau pulang."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, ayo pulang sama-sama!"

Yamika menggandeng lengan Genos, sedikit menyeret pemuda itu. Sedangkan Genos, ia masih bertanya-tanya...

... Bagaimana bisa ketika Yamimi hilang, Yamika muncul di sebelahnya? Apa yang terjadi padanya kala Yamimi menjentikkan jarinya?

Otak Genos berputar cepat, mencari jawaban.

 _Apa mungkin Yamika dan Yamimi adalah orang yang sama?_

 **TBC**

Keluh kesah pas buat fict ini adalah pacing-nya :') Susah buat bikin chapter-chapternya biar bisa mulai nyambung jadi satu garis :') dan lagi saya bingung, ini alurnya kecepetan atau malah terlalu lambat? /authornya curhat :'))

Oh, satu lagi. Cover fict ini saya ganti dengan foto random yang saya dapat di hp saya–anggap saja itu wajah Yamika/mi, bagi yang masih sulit ngebayangin wajah mereka #dor

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran diterima. Jangan biarkan kotak di bawah kosong, ya~

 **iwanagahimesama**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Bagian V – Ponsel]**

 **One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata**

…

Hari ini, Genos bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Yamimi–dan ia yakin sekali bahwa Yamika dan Yamimi memiliki suatu hubungan yang tak ia ketahui. Pemuda itu berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Yamimi dari Bang–seorang _S Class Hero_ peringkat ketiga–yang ternyata sering mengundang Yamimi makan bersama. Genos ingin melakukan rencana sederhana–menelepon Yamimi. Jika Yamimi dan Yamika adalah orang yang sama, kemungkinan besar saat Genos meneleponnya, hp Yamika akan ikut berdering.

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling tepat dalam melakukannya. Yamika selalu sarapan bersama ia dan Saitama, dan selama Genos membuat sarapan, Yamika dan Saitama akan duduk dan menonton berita pagi–tak jarang pula Yamika membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

Genos melirik dari dapur. Yamika tengah duduk dengan tenang, meminum segelas susu coklat–kenapa pula ia masih minum suka minum susu?–sementara hp androidnya berada di atas meja. Ia tampak mengobrol hal-hal ringan dengan Saitama sambil menonton acara berita pagi.

Oke, saatnya jalankan rencana.

Genos langsung menelepon nomor Yamimi, namun ponsel Yamika tidak berdering sama sekali–malah menerima sebuah e-mail.

"Uuu..." Yamika merintih nyeri, memegang perutnya. Saitama menatapnya bingung. "Yamika, kau kena–oh. Cepatlah ke toilet kalau mau muntah." Yamika mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke toilet sambil menutup mulutnya. Genos menatap Saitama bingung, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menjawab kalem;

"Yamika tidak bisa minum susu di pagi hari sejak dulu."

Ooh, Genos mengerti sekarang. Saitama perhatian sekali–harus ia catat di jurnal!

Belum sempat sang pemuda menuliskan satu kata di jurnal, ponselnya berdering duluan. Ada SMS masuk rupanya–tunggu, dari Yamimi?

 **Yamimi:** Hai, ini siapa ya?

Tenang, Genos. Tenang. Jawab saja.

 **Genos:** Ini Genos. Masih ingat?

 **Yamimi:** Masih. Ada apa?

 **Genos:** Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf tadi miscall

 **Yamimi:** Ooh. Dapat nomorku dari mana?

 **Genos:** Dari Bang.

 **Yamimi:** Begitu. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa.

Genos tidak repot-repit membalas lagi–toh mungkin Yamimi sedang sibuk. Genos melirik ponsel android Yamika–tidak bergetar, tidak berdering. Tidak ada apapun dari tadi–meski Genos tahu bahwa hp itu tidak di- _silent_ –buktinya saat dia membalas SMS Yamimi tadi, ada dering telepon dari entah siapa (dan Genos bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Saitama memasang raut wajah tak suka saat melihat nama kontak orang yang menelepon–cemburu, mungkin?).

Yamika kembali dari toilet, memasang wajah lega. "Maaf jadi merepotkan," ucapnya malu-malu, sebelum akhirnya mengecek hp androidnya. "Oh, maaf! Aku harus pergi lagi–Yuusuke-sensei memanggilku–"

"Memangnya pekerjaanmu apa, Yamika-san?" celetuk Genos. Yamika dan Saitama tanpa sadar menjawab bersamaan. "Editor _shounen manga_ ," keduanya memandang satu sama lain sebelum memandang ke arah lain–dan Genos dapat melihat rona merah tipis di pipi keduanya. Genos bingung–kalau memang masih saling suka, kenapa malah putus?

"Ee.. kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Dadah~" ucap Yamika dengan suara tawa yang agak dipaksakan. Saitama hanya mengangguk dan Genos hanya bergumam,"Sampai jumpa."

Kemungkinan bahwa Yamika dan Yamimi adalah orang yang sama sudah berkurang–namun kenyataan bahwa mereka masih punya hubungan, tidak berkurang sama sekali.

* * *

Yamika berjalan menyusuri jalan perkotaan. Ia mulai mengecek hp androidnya dan menyadari ada pesan masuk sedari tadi di aplikasi sosial media L'INE-nya.

 **Mi**

 **[** Tadi aku ditelepon Genos-san. Katanya dapat nomorku dari Bang-jiisan. Nanti cek saja hpku, oke? **] 7:12 Read**

Sang wanita berumur 25 tahun tersebut langsung membalas pesan L*INE itu.

 **Ka**

 **[** Oke. Aku lagi otw ke kantor penerbit, nanti aku cek hpmu. Katanya Yuusuke-sensei mau membicarakan chapter manga selanjutnya **] 7:45**

Yamika memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku, dan memandang jalan yang mulai ramai. Genos mulai curiga padanya–dan si pemilik mahkota coklat tersebut tahu akan itu.

 **TBC**

Bagi yg bingung kenapa si mangaka di chapter ini (Yuusuke-sensei–ada yg sadar kalo yg saya maksud itu Yuusuke Murata?) pake suffix '-sensei' maka jawabannya... emang saya sering dengernya gitu X3 biasanya mangaka dipanggil pake suffix '-sensei' di manga-manga :'D yaudah gitu aja.

Satu lagi, yg ngecek profil saya pasti tau kalo saya bakal bikin prekuel/spin-off/serah mau lu sebut apa tentang pairing SaiKa (Saitama x Yamika) ini. Mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi bakal di publish, mengingat saya mau publishnya pas cerita ini udah masuk inti cerita (dan di chapter ini emang udah mulai masuk).

Mind to review?

 **iwanagahimesama**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Bagian VI - Kari Ayam dan Ledakan]**

 **One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata**

…

"Kalian ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Yamika dengan senyum, sembari memiringkan kepala. Kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangan wanita itu ditaruh begitu saja di dekat tangga—toh tidak akan ada yang menginjak.

"Ke _dojo_ Bang-san," jawab Genos cepat. "Apa kau ingin ikut, Yamika-san?"

Yamika menggeleng. "Aku mau masak untuk makan malam," ucapnya dan mengangkat kantung kertas tersebut dalam dekapannya "nanti aku akan memasak _ramen._ Datanglah ke tempatku, ya!" lanjutnya dan berjalan naik ke atas tangga. Ia melempar senyum pada Saitama dan Genos sebelum berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

Saitama mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menuruni tangga mendahului Genos. Belakangan ini Saitama selalu diam tak berkutik saat berhadapan dengan Yamika. Mungkin masih tidak enak akan kejadian pagi itu.

"Ayo," Saitama berkata kepada Genos. "Nanti kita telat,"

Kemudian Genos buru-buru mengikuti langkah gurunya itu.

* * *

"Permisi..."

Ketika sampai di _dojo_ , mereka disambut oleh Charanko. Bukan sambutan ramah seperti biasa, namun tampaknya Charanko lebih menjaga sikap hari ini. Awalnya Genos bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengerti ketika melihat ke tengah ruangan.

Yamimi ada di sana, duduk dengan tenangnya.

Ah, pasti Charanko terpikat pada wanita itu.

Yamimi menoleh ke arah mereka dan mengangguk. Ia tak repot-repot menggeser duduknya karena ruangan _dojo_ memang sangat luas. Kelewat luas untuk diduduki lima orang—ia, Genos, Saitama, Charanko, dan Bang si tuan rumah.

"Aku diberikan banyak daging ayam oleh saudaraku," Bang mulai berkata. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat kari ayam bersama-sama?"

Ketiga tamu yang diundang saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Menuruti kata orang yang lebih tua lebih baik daripada membangkang. Kebetulan Bang sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Mereka 'kan hanya tamu, tak baik menolak apa kata tuan rumah, 'kan?

Akhirnya, kelima orang tersebut siap memasak. Yamimi menyisir poninya ke samping dan menahannya dengan jepitan kuning agar tidak jatuh. Wanita itu dengan telaten membantu Saitama mengiris sayur-mayur yang akan digunakan untuk kari ayam tersebut. Keduanya tampak memperdebatkan sesuatu—sayangnya, Genos tak dapat membaca gerakan mulut mereka karena merekahampir berada dalam titik buta penglihatan pemuda itu.

Saat Yamimi dan Saitama menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan bersantai, Genos akhirnya bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar,namun gerakan bibir tak dapat menipu. Genos tahu bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan Yamika.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya, tapi tetap saja 'kan.." Yamimi berkata.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tak usah mengatakannya padaku..." balas Saitama.

"Aku masih tak percaya kau ingin melakukan _itu_..."

"Salah, ya, kalau aku me—"

Belum sempat Saitama menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara ledakan keras dari belakang. Bukan, bukan suara kompor gas meledak tetapi lebih seperti...

"Ah..."

... sebuah bom.

 **TBC**

Haloo~ saya kembali ke fandom ini setelah sebulan lamanya. Maaf udh gak apdet dalam jangka waktu yg lama :"3 UCUN itu menyiksa :"3

Setelah ini, sampai UN selesai, saya gk jamin bakal update secara konsisten lagi. Saya harus fokus belajar sih, huehehehe :33 Biar saya tetep semangat lanjutin fict ini, review dong review *nodong pistol* /eh /apaan kamoeh

Terakhir, minggu depan saya bakal update chap 7 + spesial valentine. Ditunggu ya~!

Mind to review?

 **iwanagahimesama**


End file.
